


ART - Supernatural

by Tarlan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallpapers created for Fandom Stocking 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ART - Dean and Castiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamilet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/gifts), [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts), [sheron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheron/gifts), [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts), [JessaLRynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/gifts), [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts), [logans_girl2001](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=logans_girl2001), [adustyspectacle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adustyspectacle/gifts), [Fionhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionhen/gifts), [Gaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby/gifts), [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts), [wicked_wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_wyvern/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallpapers for Dean and Castiel

These are all the color variations for **Supernatural: Dean and Castiel**. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size version:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/753020/753020_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/753379/753379_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/753699/753699_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/754187/754187_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/754468/754468_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/754760/754760_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/755198/755198_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/756546/756546_original.jpg)   

**Slightly wider wallpapers (1620x1024)**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/755811/755811_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/756063/756063_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/756251/756251_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/756902/756902_original.jpg)   

 


	2. ART - Sam and Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallpapers for Sam and Castiel

These are all the color variations for **Supernatural: Sam and Castiel**. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size version:

[    ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/752858/752858_original.jpg)[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/753421/753421_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/757102/757102_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/757381/757381_original.jpg)   

 


	3. ART - Miscellaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various other Supernatural wallpapers

These are all the color variations for **Supernatural: Castiel and Lucifer** (1620x1024). Please click on the image for the wallpaper size version:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/755348/755348_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/755610/755610_original.jpg)   

 


End file.
